Where Angels Fly
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: Kagome and Ben have been friends since childhood, and they fell in love. But her father refuses to marry her because of a secret. But when Ben askes for her hand, he discovers heaven isn't the only place where angels fly.


"Where is that blasted girl at

"Where is that blasted girl at?" Growled a man who seemed to be in his mid 40's. He was rather tall, with dark hair, which is now graying. His was dressed in very nice robes, showing he was a man of power, or money, or both. Suddenly, a shrill high pitched laughter reached his ears.

"Oh… there she is." He mumbled.

He looked across the court yard and up into one of the cat walks that went above the garden. He saw a young woman run along the cat walk. She had long black hair, gifted by her father, ocean blue eyes, pale skin, and full lips, to be bland. She wore a red velvet dress, with a burgundy corset. Her hair was pinned up in some braded twists, and the other half was let loose, so it flowed passed her back, down to her hips. She let out another giggle as she turned the corner. Chasing her was their dogs.

"Kagome!" he barked.

Kagome stopped and turned automatically. The dogs, seemingly forgotten to her, took the chance to pounce on her. So she had a big, brown Great Dane jump on her back. She fell none too gracefully with a mumbled "Ow…" The man had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Ow! You stupid dog, get off of me!" She yelled and shoved the dog off of her, while trying to regain some of her lost dignity.

"Yes, father?"

"Get down here. We have gust." He said and turned to leave and greet their guest at the gait. He could only guess what she would do once she saw who it was. Wait, no, he didn't want to. He raised her better, with better manners. If only she would used them.

Kagome brighten at the news. She had a pretty good idea of who it was. He promised to back within the month. She had counted. She made a face at herself. God she sounded so pathetic. But she couldn't help it. He was her prince, her other half, the sun in her day, the moon in her sky, the one that she knew her father would never marry her off to, just to piss her off. He was her childhood friend, and they spent so much time when they were kids, well while they could. But as they grew older, they had responsibilities to take care of, lessons to take, orders to make, have people waiting on you. He had a lot more to do then what she did. She didn't have her mother to teach her how to become a proper lady. Instead, her father haired some ladies-in-waiting to teach her, and tutors. They teach her how to be graceful, how to read and to write, -which is one of the main ways she keeps in contact with him when he was away. They tech her ways of court, and how to please her husband- if she even got one. This puzzled her to no end. Usually by now, kings would have married their daughters off. When they became of age, knew what they were suppose to know, and could bear healthy children. But her father hadn't yet. Maybe….

But she had reached the gait now. She heard orders being barked about, trying to get horses to the stables, things to the proper rooms, ect. She stood on her tip-toes looking for him.

"Patients child." Her father whispered.

"But I know he's here…."

"And how do you know that?" asked a different voice.

"I…" She trailed off as she recognized the voice. She turned around to face him. He was a tall man, almost taller then her father. He had black hair, which he kept short –much to her displeasure-, he had deep brown eyes that bore into her very soul. He was well built, for he had to be with all the battles he fights for his father, and right now he had a very malicious look in his eyes. She stood with her mouth agape, at a loss for words. She had planned to sneak up on _him, _not the other way around. But her face soon lit up with a bright smile.

"Ben!" She said nervously. She was about to admit that she was counting the days until he arrived, subconsciously might she add, that would be rather embarrassing.

"Now Kagome, were you counting the days until I arrived?" Curse him, and his teasing.

She snorted, miffed. "No. I knew you'd be back."

Ben just shook his head. Kagome was always so childish, no matter how hard her father tried. He guessed that was one of her charms. And it came in use when someone was having a bad day. She could manage to brighten anyone's day. And usually, she would have him with in seconds. He could never stay mad at her for any length of time, and if she wanted something from him, all she had to do was smile at him. He could last, fight though anything, do anything, just to see her smile. It was wroth it.

"Ahem" Her father coughed. "Greetings." He scolded.

"Oh. Right." Mumbled Kagome. She lifted the skirt part of her dress in a courtesy and mumbled, "Milord."

Ben bowed one arm behind his back and in front of him and mumbled, "Milady."

They straightened up and looked at each other. After a couple of seconds, her father waved a hand and said, "Alright you two. Go on." dismissing them. Kagome smiled and grabbed Ben's hand and lead him off. She led him to a private part of the castle that only her and her father knew where it was, well, beside Ben. She led him though the castle rather quickly, still holding tight to his hand.

'I really wish she wouldn't do that. It just makes things harder and more complicated.' He thought.

Once she got to where she wanted to get to, she let go of his hand and they fell into pace with each other.

"So how was it?"

"Hmm, what?" He sounded like she just pulled him out of a train of thought.

Kagome folded her hands in her sleeves, giving him an irritated look.

"I said, how was it?"

Ben made a face and shoved his hands into his pockets. Oh he remembered, he just didn't want to. The courting went from bad, to worse.

"Ah. Not very well."

He just grunted.

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the scenery in this part of the castle. The walls were adorned in vines, giving color to the grey stones. A red, worn throw covered to stones of the floor and softening their footsteps. In the roof, there were open sections that let the sunlight come in and give the space some of its warmth. Some of the taller trees let their branches hang over and leafy shadows played against the walls and floors. Over all it was a very peaceful place and that is why it was secret. If they let everyone else roam here, it would loose its charm and beauty.

Kagome just waited. He would tell her on his own time. Whatever happened, it wasn't good, or it didn't turn out like it was suppose to, or he just didn't want to go. Ben was rather stern when he made up his mind, and it had to be something _very_ important, or life threatening for him to consider other wise. And when he held firm to his beliefs, you had to have hard evidence to prove him wrong, or show him that the way he believed in, wasn't the only way. And he liked being in the "know". When he went into battle, he had a nearly unbreakable plan, but if something did go amiss, he always had a plan to back it up. He hated it when things took him by surprise, such as a surprise court date. So when it so happened that he _had_ to go, it was no surprise to her that he tried to get any information about it before he left. However, his father wouldn't tell him much, except that he had a few guests. This made her scowl. He had quite a few court dates here lately. But it was only expected, she just didn't like it. His father was growing ill, and it was nearing time that Ben inherited his father's power and land. And that meant that she would be seeing less of Ben, if at all, and that would break her heart.

'But what if father never marries me off? That means that whenever he dies, god forbid, young Jonathon would have to take his place. And he's too young to even comprehend what would be going on. But if he never marries me off, then the courts would think that something's wrong, and that wouldn't be good. I just… never mind. Don't think about it. It wouldn't do any good'

"Kagome?" Ben asked softly. She looked really worried about something.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Ben just nodded his head. 'Yea, sure.' He thought. But for a change of topic, he started to talk about the court.

"You're right. The court wasn't good." He said gloomily.

"Did… Did he find one for you?" She asked softly.

Ben snorted. That idea was ridiculous.

"Please. My father has already found me a possible suitor. Other lords and kings just won't stop sending their daughters." Ben sighed, oblivious to Kagome's despair. He already has a suitor? Who was she? Where was she from? She was tempted to ask but he continued, so she just listened.

"It was the girls' reaction that didn't go over so well."

"Well, you are quite popular. A young prince that needs to be married because he soon will inherit his father's lands. Sounds promising."

"Ah huh. Are you jealous?" he asked teasingly.

Kagome's face grew blank. She wanted to tell him. Tell him that she practically grew up with him, how could she not? She felt like she was the only one who had a _right_ to marry him. But life was unjust, and she just had to grin and bear it.

Ben stepped in front of her, making her stop. She kept her head bowed and her face was covered with her bangs. She _was_ jealous. But she couldn't help it. She grew up with him, and she thanked her mother for it too. Her mother was a lady-in-waiting for his mother, and when her father visited Ben's father, he spotted her and married her. And because of their close ties, she met Ben. They made friends almost immediately, and the rest is history.

He tilted her chin up, making her look at him. The look in her eyes made his stomach tie in knots. They looked so sad, so foreign for her. He was slightly taken aback. He hated it when she was sad, and he hated it even more when _he_ made her sad.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't tell him. There was no way. It would only complicate things, and he might never come back. He would stay away, so that nothing happened, and she didn't think she could handle that. Never see Ben again? Nightmare! Ben took both of his hands and with his thumbs, caressed her face.

"Don't give me that."

That earned a smile from her. She just wanted to lean into his touch, and believe that life wasn't so complicated with stupid laws, stupid traditions, and stupid curses. She could just enjoy her life, and have Ben in it. And she did just that. She turned her head into his right hand and breath in deeply, savoring his scent. Under the faint smell of the woods, his carriage, and light smell of perfume, was his smell, and she loved it. And she imagined that they could be together, that he didn't have to leave, and he would stay by her side forever, and she at his. She imagined life with him, and the small possibility made her heart lighter, thus making her lighter. She opened her eyes to look into his worried ones and flashed a big smile. He smiled in return, but the confusion was still in his eyes. She took his hand and said, "I'll be fine. Now come on. I want to show you something."

Ben raised an eyebrow and followed her. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He came _really_ close to almost kissing her. It was just _so_ tempting. He held her, right there in his hands. And when she leaned in, he did too. He was so close; he could almost rest his forehead against hers. But he wouldn't do that to her. He knew she might have enjoyed it; wanted it, but it would hurt her later. So, for now, he followed her to wherever in the world she wanted to lead him to.

This turned out to be a festival, with lots of food, music and dancing. Kagome walked over to get them a drink. When she got back she handed him one with a smirk.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it." He laughed at that. "I would certainly hope not."

"Hey, why don't you go up there and sing? I'll dance." She offered.

Ben pursed his lips; thinking. Why not? But what song? He smiled and walked towards the stage. He mumbled what song he wanted to do and waited for the players to tune. Kagome walked to the center of the dance floor and waited to see what song he would sing. The music stared and she smiled. This was an easy song to dance to.

_You fought me once but not again_

_Let me feel your heavy hand_

_I will clean your fucking mess_

_And leave to trace of evidence_

_I am loosing you again_

_Let me out and let me in_

'_Cause your not alone here_

_Not at all_

_Let me belong here_

_Break my fall_

_Shelter me from this again_

_Dedicated to the end _

_Help me break my conscious in_

_To free us from our innocence_

_I am loosing you again_

_Let me out and let me in_

'_Cause your not alone here_

_Not at all_

_Let me belong here_

_Break my fall_

_Mayday, mayday_

_Requesting permission to land_

_I cannot control the plane_

_We're in danger of crashing_

_I am loosing you again_

_Let me out and let me in_

'_Cause your not alone here_

_Not at all_

_Let me belong here_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall_

_Break my fall _

Ben sat in the old musty room, waiting. And the waiting was getting on his last good nerve and he didn't know how much more he could wait… but he had to. Because if he didn't, then he could possibly loose Kagome forever, and that thought hurt. His father had already approved, but it was convincing _her_ father. Ben knew that there had to be a reason why he hadn't married her off sooner. She was nearing 20! And so was he… and he grew up with her! No body knew her better then him. This is why he prayed to god that he wouldn't be turned down like so many other suitors. But his constant, no blinking, staring wasn't helping either. So, Ben just stared back, trying to look confident, when inside he was battling between being sure, and worry.

_Blink….. Blink…. Blink….. Blink…… blink…… blink…… blink._

He repressed the urge to sigh. He felt like he was going to pass out or something. He actually took to the time to think about what would happen if he did. Then he had to repress the urge to laugh. Then he thought that if he were to laugh aloud, then her father would think he had lost it. Then he had to repress the urge to sigh again. Because then if her father thought he had lost it, then…. Well, that wouldn't be good. But he mentally added that he probably was _close _to loosing it.

'Come on. _Say something!_'

Finally he moved. But he still didn't say anything. He just leaned back and laced his fingers while they rested against his stomach. Ok. This was unexpected. Of course he knew that young Ben had long ago fallen for his daughter, but he hadn't planed on letting her marry. They had to keep it secret a long a possible. It was the only way he could protect her. Protect her from her fate. Because if anyone, including Ben, knew about it, then_ they_ would come after her. He had already lost a love to _them_, he wasn't going to loose someone else to _them_. Ben didn't know about this secret, and he knew that Kagome wanted to tell him. But she also knew that she couldn't. Kagome, his sweet, precious child. He wanted her to be happy and he knew that she would be happy with Ben. But he couldn't risk it. But… if he allowed her to marry, then Ben would protect her. And that meant she had two armies to back her up. And Ben's nation was one of the strongest, as he would have no weak allies. But the point was to avoid that situation. He shook his head.

"Ben." He started. He looked up at him and he smirked. His father taught him well. He knew that his look of confidence was a cover. He knew Ben would either shine, or break. God he didn't want to break Ben, nor did he want to break Kagome. He knew that Ben would go away and have a good possibility of not coming back. That would make Kagome worry. Then he would have to tell her what happened, and that would lead to Kagome breaking. But could he allow their happiness, with the cost of Kagome's life? He knew that he wouldn't be the only one to suffer from her death. Ben would too. Young Jonathan would too. This land would too. Because if you have a depressed leader, the land doesn't prosper. If the land didn't prosper, then you would be considered weak, and be constantly under attack. Both his lands, and Ben's lands would suffer, and he couldn't allow that. Ben would be a great leader, and he didn't want to ruin him before he had time to prove himself. He wiped a hand over his face with a deep sigh. Why did life have to be this fucking complicated.

"Ben, know this: If you were anyone else, I would have flat out refused. I would have sent you out packing and told you not to come back. And not have a second thought about it. But you're not, and I know that you love my daughter. But there are…. Complications, concerning her."

Ben's brow wrinkled in worry and confusion.

"Like what?"

"I'm not allowed to disclosed that." He said while shaking his head.

"Why?"

He didn't respond, but he gave him a hard look. Ben's face smoothed out, becoming blank.

He stood up and walked over to the window. The window had a good view of the gardens in the back. Kagome's mother started them, and she just picked up where she left off. Though, Kagome kept a part of them the way that her mother had them. He supposed to keep some of her memory here. That section was the rose garden. His wife, Cecelia, loved roses. She had escrowed the land looking for all types of roses. Purple ones, Red ones, Black ones, white ones, yellow ones, blue ones. She even found a true rarity. A lunar rose. A rose that only bloomed under the glow of the moon, and he did have to admit, it was a beautiful flower. The rose was white, but at the tips, it faded into black. The moon surrounding the night sky. Just like her. But she also found a variety of other flowers, And Kagome kept adding to that collection. But in her mother's garden, she just allowed the flowers to flourish, just like what her mother would do.

Kagome reminded him so much of his lost Cecelia. She had her figure, the pale skin, and the deep blue eyes. But her mother was a fiery red head. When she stood in the sun, her hair lit up like fire, and just added to her beauty. Kagome was gifted with his coal black hair, which was now becoming grey. He watched as she tended to the flowers, apparently waiting for Ben to get done. He wondered if she knew what he was up to. But if he knew Ben, then she didn't. He heard Ben come up from behind him and stand to his right, looked out the window too.

"But you haven't refused." He said softly.

"And I don't know if I want to or not. I know you'd be good to her. But…. She'll be in danger."

Ben's head snapped towards the lord.

"_What?_"

"I can't tell you Ben. Trust me, if I could, then I would."

"But-."

"No. Like you said, I haven't refused. I'll have to sit and think about it. I might to have to ask Kagome. But I know that would ruin your plan."

Ben ran his hands over his face. God why did life have to be so fucking complicated?

"Talk to her then." He said, while turning to leave. When he reached the door, he turned and looked at him one last time then left.

Ok…. This was unexpected. He went in anxious, and he came out worried. He didn't expect something that put her in danger. And to hell would he allow anything to befall her! But what could it be that they couldn't tell him that could put her in danger? But what worried him so much was that fact that he _didn't know_. If he didn't know what it was, how could he help her? Helplessness came over him. But he shook his head. He was overreacting. Nothing would go wrong, nothing would happen to Kagome, and everything would be fine, and maybe, he could end up marrying her. But then why did he have this strong forbidden felling? The helplessness didn't go away, nor did the worry, and knowing he couldn't know what it was. But he had reached Kagome now. Maybe he could get something out of her.

He saw a maid tap her on the shoulder to notify her that he was there. She looked up and smiled, and he almost smiled to. A smile, a smile that seemed so carefree, and to know she could be in danger, it seemed to be a cruel irony. She must have noticed, since the smile faded and worry replaced it. She told the maid something and she walked over to him.

"Ben, are you ok? You look kind of pale." She reached her hand up and placed it on his forehead. He grabbed her hand in annoyance and put it back at her side.

"I'm fine." And he knew it wasn't convincing. He didn't believe himself.

"Right. And I'm the muffin man."

Usually he would have laughed at that, but he just sighed. Now Kagome knew something was up. So, she grabbed his hand, despite his protests, and dragged him to the back of the gardens; her mother's gardens. When she was sure that they wouldn't be over heard, she turned and faced him, determination etched onto her face.

"Don't give me that. What is wrong?"

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was he suddenly so agitated? Because he didn't know what was wrong? Because he felt hurt, betrayed even? There we go, that was it. He felt betrayed. Betrayed that she didn't tell him that she couldn't marry anybody because if she did, she would be in danger. Betrayed because she didn't tell him what it was that made her in danger? He took another deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, while taking a seat on the marble bench.

"Can you tell me, why it is that your father won't marry you to anybody?"

Whatever it was, that Kagome expected, this wasn't it.

"And why would you suddenly ask this?" She asked while sitting next to him.

"Remember when I said my father had already found me a suitor? Well, that suitor was you. So, when I asked your father for his approval, he told me something that surprised me."

"What did he say?" She asked darkly.

"He said that he couldn't, because you have a secret, that if exposed, you could be in danger."

Kagome took in a sharp breath. So her assumptions were right. He wouldn't marry her because of _that_. Well, that was just great. God knows that she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything. She knew her father would talk to her about this later, and she was fully prepared to convince him to let her marry Ben. And talking about Ben… she needed to tell him something. If she felt like she had a right to marry him, then he had a right to know _what_ he would be marring. She loved her mother, the little bit she knew of her, but right now, she wished she was the mother of another child. Because then she could live a normal life. A normal life that could be with Ben. She knew her father would have offered her to Ben, and she hoped that he would approve. But that was in another world in another time. But this was now, and how was she suppose to tell Ben, without telling him?

She felt like crying.

She buried her face in her hands, fighting back the tears. But she was loosing. A few drops escaped her eyes and fell into her hands. She took a deep, shaky breath and whipped her eyes. She looked up at the sky and prayed for strength.

"I wouldn't go so far as in saying danger, but I could get hurt. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you everything, but father forbid it. He overreacts to everything that concerns it. My mother had it, and she died. Remember when I said that I barely remember her because she died when I was young? Well, she died protecting me, and my father. He doesn't want history to repeat itself. I still wish I could tell you, but I can't. Father is right. If other people got word of it, then we would have a fight on our hands. It will be a big battle, nothing like you have ever fought in, and I don't want you involved. They could use you against me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you."

Ben folded his hands and rested his chin on this. Well, he had gotten a lot more out of Kagome, but nothing to put his mind at rest. Her mother had whatever this secret is, and she _died_ from it? That could mean that Kagome could die from it, and then he would die. Well, die on the inside. Kagome meant the world to him. He knew it the moment they became friends, though he didn't think of it like _that_ then. She was his constant. Someone that was always there, someone that kept him grounded when life became too overbearing. They always kept in touch, and she was the only person he could fully trust. There were too many people that were too greedy, and you couldn't just talk about anything without someone using something against you. And if Kagome died, then that would be taken away from him. And he didn't think he could live with that.

"Your father said that he wanted to talk to you about it."

"I figured that." She sighed "It's going to be a long night."

Ben gave her a confused look.

"What? You honestly think I would pass up your offer? You must be out of your ever lasing mind."

Ben gave a weak smile. "I just wish that you could have told me."

"I wish I could too. It's a huge burden to carry."

Ben stood up, and Kagome-just for a second- thought that he would just leave. But he didn't. He turned and offered her a hand, which she took gratefully. But she miss took him again. She thought that they would leave. No, Ben jerked her towards him in an embrace. It took her a few seconds to register what happened, but once she did, she relaxed in his arms. It felt odd, considering that she hadn't felt his arms around her in a long time. But she enjoyed his warmth. Ben buried his face in the crook of her neck and just held her close. He was still tense with what he was discovering. He couldn't loose her.

The tension in the room was so thick; you could cut it with a stake knife. Kagome sat in front of her father, trying to muster all her hate into one glare. Her father was like wise, thinking her agreement was out of bounds! There was no way he was going to let her do this.

"Kagome…" he started, but was cut off by her.

"No father! I have a right in this!"

"But you would have to tell him!"

"He has a right to know! What, he's known me for what, nearly 20 years! Their going to find out anyway! Why not add the extra protection?"

"Because it's the best way to protect you!"

"I can protect myself!"

Her father jumped from his seat and started pacing back and forth. Outside, Ben stood eavesdropping. He was confused, but Kagome had told him to wait outside, and he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to learn more about Kagome's condition. And with the more he heard, the more questions arose. What the fuck were they talking about? And of course he would protect her! Her father couldn't honestly think he wouldn't. But then, he could be trying to prevent this fight Kagome talked about. And God knew he was tired of fighting. He was feeling proud of Kagome. She was fighting tooth and nail with her father trying to convince him to let him marry her. Could this mean that Kagome loved him?

Back inside, Kagome was taking deep breaths, trying to control her anger. She understood where her father was coming from, he had lost his wife. But she was stronger then her mother. She had more protection then her mother, and _they_ didn't know it was her that _they _were looking for.

"I cannot allow this. I cannot loose you to _them_ as well."

"We've had this discussion before father. They will eventually find out, and when they do, I'm going to have to face them. But if you let me marry Ben, then I would have twice the protection."

"They could still kill you! Even if you have your mother's powers doubling your own."

Kagome let her power pulsate. She was getting pissed. And if her father kept trying her, then her anger would get the best of her, and her aura would be known.

"Stop that!"

Kagome let it pulsate again. Ben backed up from the door.

'_What the fuck what that? It felt like the air __**moved**__. But how…?'_

"I said stop that!" her father yelled at the top of his lungs. If she kept this up, something was bound to happen.

Kagome settled, but stilled glared at her father.

"You can't keep me from my fate forever father."

Her father stared at her. With no anger, or annoyance, or anything. He just stared at her.

Mean while, in another country across the sea, and evil chuckle echoed across the empty room.

'_So, you have finally decided to show you're self.'_ Said a man hidden in the shadows. The only way you knew he was there was his aura, and the glow of his crimson eyes.

"You heard that milord?" asked a famine voice_. _

"Indeed. Gather the armies. We head for Lithurah."

After a few minutes of silence, Ben started to get worried. That last few hours have been spent with yelling and cursing. Kagome, on the other hand, knew what _they_ were up too. She could feel them stirring. Upon his daughter's look of shock, he rushed over.

"You can feel _them_ can't you?"

She nodded her head. Ok. Maybe she wasn't fully prepared for this. But like she said, she had to face her fate sooner or later.

"Father. It's time I've told Ben."

Her father nodded his head begrudgingly. Well, if she could feel them, then they were headed this way. Now he had no choice.

Ben heard his name and wondered why they would want him. Did she finally convince her father to accept? But when he walked in, he could tell differently, considering the grave looks on their faces.

'_So then he refuses…'_ he thought sadly.

She walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"I can finally tell you my secret. Or, I can show you." She said softly.

She took a couple of steps back, and the room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light. Unnatural winds blew, but Ben wasn't affected. The light didn't bother him, nor did the winds. And with what he saw, his jaw slacked. Kagome's eyes turned white with the light. Her hair and clothes whipped around in the wind. Behind her, light formed into the shape of wings. Then the winds and light started to fade away. Kagome's eyes were still blue, but they were brighter, matching the light in her soul. Behind her was a pair of huge white, feathered wings. Her clothes changed. Now her dress was white, with a sheer going over it, so it flowed naturally. Her corset was red, with a golden cross on the front. Her hair grew longer and it had white at the tips. All in all, she was a breath taking angel. Both literally, and figuratively.

"Ben. I am known as the guardian of the earth. And what I face is a great evil from hell. My mother tried to send them back, but failed because she had me and my father. Now, it's up to me to take her place, and send them back to hell. And now that my aura is known to _them_, _they_ will be coming with all they have. This is why I couldn't tell you, why my father didn't marry me to anybody."

She explained while walking back to him. Ben was speechless. He fell in love with a literal angel. He looked down at her with shocked eyes. He didn't know what to think. He could faintly feel her hand on his cheek, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"I don't know…. What to say." He finally managed.

Kagome gave him a soft smile. Inside, she was shining. No more secrets! And once she faced off with them, then she could be free. But, she didn't know the outcome of it. She could get hurt, and loose her powers. If she lost her powers, then her soul is dead, but not her body and she would become a vampire. One of them, and she didn't want that. Because then she could loose her mind to the blood lust, and kill everyone she cared about. She could also win, she might be very weak after words, but she won and could live with Ben. But she also didn't know what would happen if she did win. Her job would be done, and she could go back to heaven. But there was always evil in the world that she could always defeat. Good always conquered evil. Maybe not on the first try, but it does.

She heard her father come up behind them and place a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll be getting the army together. We don't know when they will attack. Ben, I suggest the same thing." And with that, he left.

Ben just continued to stare at Kagome, as though he didn't hear a thing her father said. Kagome returned his stare, wondering what was going through his head. She knew he hated surprises, and this was the biggest one she could have given him. She just continued to stare at him, her eyes never leaving his, and tracing his face with soft, feathery touches. Ben just continued to look. He couldn't feel his body; he couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing in his ears. This was just so unexpected. Kagome, his Kagome, was the protector of earth, and now she had to send an army of demons back to hell? What would happen after words? Would she come out on top? Would she go back to heaven? Unknown to him, the same thoughts were going though Kagome's mind. But she looked so beautiful. She glowed. He could see it in her eyes, and she was waiting. Her eyes sparkled. Her soul sparkled. And he thought about kissing her again. There was nothing holding them back now, was there? He learned her life threatening secret, and they were about to go into battle. His breathing went from shallow, to heavy. His heart hurt, why he didn't know, but it did. The forbidding feeling was getting stronger and he wanted it to stop. And within the split second he decided on about kissing her, his body acted on its own.

Kagome's heart sped up when she could feel Ben's breath on her face. And then she felt his lips on hers, and his tongue asking for entrance. She granted it gladly, and melted into him. God, how long had she been waiting for his? Her hand that was on his face went to the back of his neck and her other hand on his chest. She felt his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his tongue moving with hers. All too soon he pulled away, panting for breath. He rested his forehead against hers and she slowly opened her eyes. She saw him smile and then he said, "I guess I can accept this one surprise." She laughed and pulled him into another breath taking kiss.

But then she felt something move in her, and she knew that they were nearing. She pulled back and looked into Ben's eyes urgently.

"Ben. I need to explain a few things." Ben only nodded and sat down on one of the couches in the room. Kagome sat across from him and looked at her lap.

"Ben, with this gift, I have a lot of special abilities. And one of them knows when this evil I have to face is on the move. And right now there coming. Now this army is unlike anything you have ever faced. This army is led by a demon lord known as Naraku. His army is made up of thousands of other demon, but there are a few other taiyoukai's like him. They go by the names Kagura, Kanna, Kikyou, Koga, and another half demon, Inuyasha. They are his best fighters, and they hold powers like mine. Well, their power is dark, mine is holy."

"Then how am I supposed to fight them?"

"I really hope you don't, but you might have to. Here, give me your sword." She said while holding out her hand. Ben unsheathed it and handed it to her open and. Kagome held the sword with on hand holding it by the hilt, and the other flat against the blade. Her hands glowed white along with the sword, and then it vanished.

"There, your sword has some of my holy powers, so just think about protecting someone and it should work." She explained.

"What should happen when it does work?"

"It's a replica sword. When they throw an attack at you, and you'll know it when they do, just let the sword absorbs its power and you should be able to throw it back at them. But it does have its own attacks as well, but you have to discover them for yourself."

Ben held the sword in his hands and he could feel a small vibration. It was barely there, but he could feel it. He took a deep breath and prayed for strength. He would protect her, so he would fight. But to have to learn how to master his sword over again didn't suit well with him. But Kagome shot her head towards the door, and a few minutes later her father barged in.

"Forget about calling your father for help Ben. It's too late for that. There here." He huffed out and stormed away.

A/N: Ok… I know this is really long and some of it probably dragged, but it was swimming in my head and I had to get it down. I had originally planed for this to be a really, really long one shot, but there was just too much I wanted to put in it, so I'm going to have to had another chapter or two. I also know I have another story a lot of you guys want me to finish up, and I have started to write the chapter, but I'm trying to put it emotionally. And the chapter is from Sesshomaru's point of view so it's really hard.

But this story is more European style. I just kind of added the character's names. This story didn't start out as a fan fiction, but I wanted to put it here, and the only anime I watch that could go with this was Inuyasha, so I had to change the character's names a bit. Oh, and the song is by Breaking Benjamin, and it took a few songs before I settled for it. I thought it relayed some of Ben and Kagome's feelings. I wanted to put Breakdown, but… it didn't fit. But I hope you guys like it! And for the first time, I ask that you review. I really love this story and I want to know if you guys do too!


End file.
